High King of Quidditch and Flower of the Grass
by Astri
Summary: MWPP + my own. During the L/J days. Stuff happens. Summaries suck. Please R/r. 3rd year teenagers. Woo.
1. Default Chapter

High King of Quidditch and Flower of the....Grass  
Chapter 1  
  
"So....You're a first year too, aren't you?"  
Lily Evans nodded. "Yes. I'm really nervous, I've been worried I'll be really far behind, you know."  
Her companion shook her head. "You won't be. We all start from the beginning, as corny as that sounds."  
Lily smiled. "Are you from a wizard family?"  
The girl nodded. "Yeah, I'm a pureblood. You?"  
Lily shrugged. "I don't know."  
"How not?"  
"I was adopted."  
"Oh.... I'm Heidi Addington, by the way."  
"Lily Evans."  
"Pleasure." Heidi flipped back her long brown hair and nibbled on a green jellybean. "Want some?" she asked, offering the bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans toward her.  
"No thanks. D'you know lot's of wizards?"  
Heidi nodded. "My dad works at the Ministry of Magic- the government thingy for us wizard people- and he hosts lots of dinner parties. They're really dull until James and Sirius and me pull pranks and get in trouble. That's always fun. Speaking of Sirius and James, I wonder where they are..."  
As if on cue, two boys walked in, both with very messy black hair.  
"Oy, good timing."  
"Superb." the first said.  
"Grand."  
"Splendid."  
"Terrific."  
"I see you've discovered the joys of adjectives." Heidi interrupted.  
The second boy nodded and sat down next to Heidi, pushing up his glasses that were sliding down his nose.  
"Did I say you could sit there?" Heidi asked.  
"Aw, Heidi, you're just showing off for your friend."  
Heidi rolled her eyes. "Right."  
"Are you going to introduce us?" said the boy, who had taken a seat next to Lily.  
"No."  
"Thanks, Heid."  
"Anytime. Lily, these two nutcases are Sirius Black, so called 'Master of Pranks' and James Potter, 'High King of Quidditch.' Dorks, this is Lily Evans."  
Sirius grinned at her.  
Lily ignored his grin. "What's quidditch?"  
James and Sirius stared at her for a moment, eyes wide and mouths gracing the floor. With a quick glance at each other, they both erupted into an explosion of talk.  
"Quidditch is only the best-"  
"-bestest bestest sport-"  
"-in the world! It has-"  
"-seven players on each team-"  
"-there's four balls, the Quaffle-"  
"Shush! You'll scare the poor girl!"  
"And your face won't?"  
Heidi smacked James.  
"OW! Heidi!"  
"You deserved it. You were being childish."  
"I'm eleven!"  
"Point?"  
Lily grinned at her new (bickering) friends. Hogwarts wouldn't be as bad as she'd thought it'd be.  
*  
"Firs' years! O'er 'ere! Firs' years!"  
Lily, Heidi, James and Sirius stepped off the train and walked toward the big man.  
"Hi!" Sirius said, jumping up and down. "I'm Sirius Black! Where's the school, when do we eat, can I try out for Quidditch, what's the square root of 343?"  
James slapped Sirius' back. "Stop."  
"Follor me." the man said. "Yeh all can call me Hagrid."  
They followed Hagrid to a lake where some small boats were docked.  
"Four's ther limit."  
The first years looked up at him. Yes, they were very nice boats. So?  
"Fer the boats. Yeh gotta get in."  
They climbed into the boats, and before they knew it, they were on the other side of the lake and were walking up to the monstrous castle (but not before Lily and Heidi had to hold James and Sirius' arms behind their backs so they wouldn't try to tip the boat over).  
"Wow..." Heidi muttered, gazing at the castle.  
"We're gonna need a map." James said.  
The doors opened and a strict looking witch studied them. "Thank you." she said to Hagrid, who nodded. "Follow me, children."   
"How come we're always being told to follow people?" Sirius asked.  
"The Sorting shall begin in a few minutes." she said. "I am Professor McGonagall."  
"Where's she gone?" Sirius whispered to Lily.  
"What?"  
"McGONagall."  
Lily thunked his head.  
McGonagall left them with a stern glare at Sirius, who grinned innocently.  
"What a witch!" he siad when she'd disappeared.  
A boy nearby with brown hair and brown eyes grinned. "Indeed." he agreed. "I'm Remus Lupin."  
"Sirius Black, master of pranks."  
"Are you humble as well?" Remus teased.  
"I'm the most humble person on the planet!" Sirius said.  
McGonagall returned and let them to the stage in the Great Hall. A rickety old stool stood in the center of the stage with an old-looking hat on it (though it was rather clean).  
"You're goin' to Hufflepuff, Slytherin,  
Ravenclaw or Gryffindor,  
So let's get it done and over  
Sit down, try me on  
And I'll send ya to where you belong." the Hat sang monotonously.  
McGonagall stared at the Hat as the whole Hall laughed.  
"Must have been the bath we gave it." Dumbledore muttered. "That's the last time we clean it."  
McGonagall turned to her scroll. "When I call your name, you are to sit on the stool and you shall be sorted. Addington, Heidi."  
Heidi turned a bit green and sat down. A few moments later, the hat shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!" Heidi walked to the Gryffindor table, grinning.  
The Sorting commenced and soon it was Lily's turn. Lily sat on the stool, hoping it wouldn't break.  
'I know where to put you. 'Course I do, I'm the filthy, stinkin' Sorting Hat! But noooo, they had to go clean me...'  
Cheer up, Mr Hat, Lily thought.  
'Bah! Let's send you off now! GRYFFINDOR!"  
Lily joined Heidi and Sirius at the table and applauded as Remus and Audrey Lupin (twins), Isaac Myers, Casey Neviner, Alexa Ostin, Peter Pettigrew and James were all sorted into Gryffindor.  
Dumbledore stood when the last student had ran off to his table. "Welcome to another year! A few announcements before we eat; first is that our dear caretaker, Mr Cadery, has retired. Mr. Argus Filch will be taking his place and has added to the list of forbidden objects. Second, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all. Thirdly, if you come across anything unusual in your food, pay it no mind, Peeves terrorized the house elves a bit today. That is all."  
Lily looked down at her plate curiously.  
Audrey Lupin, who was sitting next to Lily, laughed suddenly.  
Lily raised an eyebrow. "Troubles?"  
Audrey grinned and held up something. "There was chalk in my mashed potatoes."  
Sirius looked up. "Let me see it!" he took the chalk from Audrey, sniffed it, and ate it. Audrey's grin faded, Casey paled, Alexa's chicken missed her mouth, Heidi rolled her eyes and Lily stared at Sirius in disgust. Heidi slapped him upside the head.  
"You realize you just ate chalk, right?" Audrey asked. Sirius nodded.  
"Tasty." he said.  
"What was your last name, Heidi?" Casey asked, changing the subject.  
"Addington."  
"I think I've heard of your dad. He's really important in the ministry, isn't he?"  
Heidi shrugged. "I s'pose."   
When they were finished, Dumbledore dismissed them and the Gryffindor first years followed a prefect girl named Katie.  
"Password is 'hinkeypink.' Boys'dorms are to the left, girls' to the right. Up the stairs for each and you'll see the sign on the door marked 'First Years.' Your things have all ready been brought up." Katie said and went to her dormitory.  
Lily, Heidi, Audrey, Casey and Alexa climbed the stairs to their dormitory. Heidi jumped onto her be and fell asleep without changing. Lily grinned and Audrey rolled her eyes, smiling.  
"Hogwarts is going to be fun." Lily commented.  
Audrey nodded her agreement.  
*  
Lily awoke the next morning to find all the other girls (except Heidi) up and about.  
"Time to get up!" Casey announced loudly to wake Heidi.  
"But I don't wanna get up." Heidi muttered sleepily.  
"You've fifteen minuted to get ready." Alexa told her.  
Heidi glared at her and rolled over...and fell off the bed. The girls laughed. Heidi untangled herself from the blankets, stood up and walked off toward the bathroom, tryinng to maintain a little bit of dignity. Three minutes later, Heidi walked back out of the bathroom, fully dressed and pulling her hair back into a messy ponytail. "Done." she said and fell back onto her bed.  
"We'd better go." Casey said.  
Audrey pulled Heidi off the bed and the five girls set off for the Great Hall. They then got themselves lost ("Heidi! I told you we shouldn't turn by that portrait!") and walked around the castle in circles for about thirty minutes. Finally, Audrey remembered how to get back.  
"Good thin we left early. We've still twenty minutes." Casey said as they walked into the Great Hall.  
"You're such a morning person." Alexa said.  
Heidi sat down, ignored her breakfast and fell asleep.  
"Miss Addington, breakfast is for you to eat, not to sleep on." McGonagall sai, handing out the schedules.  
Heidi lifted her head. "I wasn't sleeping on my breakfast!" she protested. McGonagall ignored her and walked away.  
"Have a flatcake." Lily said, putting one on her plate. Heidi reached for the syrup and accidently knocked over her pumpkin juice. The juice ran off the side of the table, right onto Heidi's robes. Heidi groaned.  
"I HATE mornings." she said, laying her head onto the pumpkin-juice covered table.  
*  
"I hate transfiguration." Lily said that evening in the Common Room.  
Heidi was reading over her Potions book. "I hate Potions." she said.  
"We haven't had it yet." Audrey reminded her.  
"The book is dumb. I'm starting a petition against dumb books."  
"You do that." Lily said.  
James and Sirius ran into the Common Room, grinning.  
"Oh dear."  
"I'm a penguin!" Sirius shouted.  
"No, you're an idiot." Heidi said.  
"I'm a giraffe." James said.  
"That wasn't very nice!"  
"What's mean about 'I'm a giraffe?'" James asked.  
"Not you!" Sirius said. "Heidi!"  
"You're my cousin, I'm obligated to call you names!" Heidi said.  
"You two are cousins?" Audrey asked.  
"Yes." Heidi said.  
"Do penguins have cousins?"  
"I don't know."  
"Neither do I."  
"Good. Anyway, Heidi, you're an ostrich, Lily's a kangaroo and Audrey's a bumblebee." James said.  
"Very good James! Now what are some other animals?" Remus asked as he, Isaac and Peter joined the group at the couches.  
"Oh, goody!" Sirius said. "Remey is a parakeet, Isaac, you're a puppy, and Peter is a hippopotamus."  
"Why does Isaac get the good one?" Petere complained.  
"'Cause he's got brown puppy-like eyes!" Isaac blushed.  
"Why are we all animals?" Lily asked.  
"So we can scare the first years!"  
"We ARE the first years."  
"Oh..."  
"Anybody want to go plant dungbombs at the Slytherin table?" James asked.  
All the boys agreed and ran down to the Great Hall. Half an hour later, when Lily, Audrey and Heidi joined them for dinner, the Slytherins were complaining loudly to their Head of House because SOMEONE had planted dungbombs under their table.  
The five boys exchanged grins.  
*  
"We should start a food fight." Sirius said.  
"Food fights are boring."  
"We could go to the kitchens and put dungbombs in the Slytherins' food." Sirius suggested.  
"D'you have some strange obsession with dungbombs?" Isaac asked. Sirius nodded.  
*  
Lily, Heidi, and Audrey walked into the dormitory that ngith to see Alexa and Casey looking at something. As soon as the three girls entered, however, they hid it.  
"What were you looking at?" Audrey asked.  
"Nothing that concerns you." Alexa said.  
Lily raised an eyebrow. "Right. We just came up to talk."  
"We're a little busy right now." Casey said.  
"Oh. Continue on. We're just going to finish unpacking." Heidi said.  
"I just remembered I forgot something down in the Common Room." Alexa said and she and Casey left.   
"That was fun." Audrey commented.  
"Loads."  
"Weeks passed and the Marauders (as the boys had started calling themselves) pulled many pranks (all of which involved dungbombs and the Slytherins) and they all had received fifteen detentions.  
"WHERE'S REMEY?!!!!!" Sirius shouted one day.  
"Hospital Wing." Audrey responded.  
"We should go visit him." Isaac said.  
"NO! I mean-er- well, he doesn't like talking to people much when he's sick. He's always afraid he'll be contagious. So don't visit him."  
"Let's go to Hogsmeade, then." Sirius said.  
"How?"  
"Through secret passage ways." James said, as if it were the easiest thing in the world.  
Peter raised his eyebrows. "We won't get in trouble again, will we?"  
James laughed. "Who said anything about doing anything?"  
"You were going to suggest..."  
James laughed again, shaking his head. "Nope, wrong Peter! I wasn't going to suggest! I was going to demand!"  
"Right, James." Isaac said.  
"There's got to be passages that Filch doesn't know about." James continued.  
Sirius, who had been unusually quiet, spoke up. "We can follow him. I'msure there's one on the third floor in that one corridor..."  
"You give such helpful information." Audrey said sarcasticly.  
"Well, let's go marauding, then." Sirius said.  
*  
The holidays passed quickly, all of them returning home for Christmas, and before anybody knew it, it was time for the exams.  
"I don't wanna go home!" Sirius moaned.  
Lily nodded. Her older sister, Petunia, (although it wasn't her real sister, thankfully, Lily thought, blessing the fact that she was adopted) was horrible. Petunia despised Lily and anything that had to do with magic.   
James and Sirius, on the other hand, couldn't wait to get home. James, because he really didn't want any more school for a while ("NO MORE HOMEWORK!"), and Sirius, because he wanted to tease his ten-year-old sister and five-year-old brother.  
Remus and Audrey wanted to relax and Peter wanted to see his great-grandfather to show him he wasn't a squib, afterall.  
And so they boarded the train for the ride home.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nobody you recognize.  
  
A/N: For anybody who doesn't know (or if you've forgotten), this is the first chapter of my rewriting. I've deleted the old KoQ story and I'm working on chapter 2. I'm a busy girl so it might take a while for the next chapter (sorry!). Anyway, please review, and if you're going to flame, be constructive, at least. Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
It was August 18. Lily stared out her window into the dark sky, with its tiny pinpricks of light shining back down at her. She loved looking out at the night sky. It was beautiful- the bright moon guiding the lost, the stars placed so carefully in the velvet sky, twinkling, teasing the watchers. Bliss.  
"LILY!"  
Lily sighed, walked out of her room, down the stairs and into the kitchen where her mother and Petunia were sitting, eating ice cream.  
"Yes?"  
"Take care of that owl!"  
Petunia smirked at her.   
"Oh..." Lily said and took the owl and its letter up to her room.  
  
Hey, Lil!  
I'm in France for the summer (I forgot to tell you that during school: Lils, I'm going to France this summer). It's so cool here! I can't wait until school starts, though. We'llbe second years! Sirius can finally go terrorize the first years! Oh, my cousin (Sirius' little sister) is starting Hogwarts this year. She's annoying, beware. May be it's just a kid thing. See, we're not kids anymore, we'll be teenagers in a year! Wow, we're gettin' old! I suppose it could be worse. We could be turning 14 in a year- we'd have to break out the ol' walking canes. ANCIENT! Ok, so not really, it's just two years away. Anyway....I'm off to Paris now. Sirius wanted to come with us so he could climb the Eiffel Tower. I told him if he tried it, I'd laugh when he fell off. That shut him up. You can send a reply back with Raven, I told her to wait for you, but it would be a miracle if she actually listened. Well, anyway, bye!  
-Heidi-  
  
Lily grinned, wrote a reply, and sent the owl off. Just a couple weeks left, she thought, I can't wait! Petunia is driving me mad!  
*  
THUNK!  
"OW!"  
"Oh, hi, James." Lily said absently; she was reading a good book and couldn't be disturbed by miniscule things such as a friend from school falling out of the fireplace. A friend falling out of the fireplace? Lily looked up from her book.  
"How'd you get here?"  
James grinned. "Floo powder."  
"Ok. What's floo powder?"  
"Transportation for wizards who can't Apparate."  
Petunia walked into the room. "Who is he?"  
"A friend of mine."  
Petunia glared at Lily. "Yes, just invite your freak-friends over whenever you want, you stupid orphan."  
Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm not living in an orphanage, I've been adopted, therefore, I'm not an orphan, you great prat."  
Petunia 'hmphed' and walked out.  
"D'you want to go to Diagon Alley? Sirius is going to me meet there and Heidi'll be there too. Remus is sick, Audrey was going to stay home and take care of him, Isaac's not home and Pete- well, he already had his things and didn't really want to go again."  
"Ok." Lily said. "Let me go ask my mum." She left the room and returned a few minutes later. "So how do we get there?"  
James explained how to use Floo powder (his father had gotten Lily's home added to the Floo Network) and a couple minutes later, Lily was walking with James, Sirius and Heidi to Madame Malkin's. After they'd bought all of their things for school, they wondered in and out of shops, eating ice cream cones.  
"Sirius! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!"  
Sirius, James and Heidi groaned at seeing the petite girl with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes like Sirius' (but withought the teasing and mischeivous spark) standing with her hands on her hips.  
"Lily, this is my sister, Taya." Sirius said.  
"Pleasure." Lily smiled at the girl who studied her over in return.  
"We have to get back home." Taya said to Sirius.  
"Yeah, ok. See you three later." SIrius said and walked off with Taya, 'accidently' tripping her.  
*  
The train ride was boring, except for when Sirius found a- well, a rather nasty tasting Every Flavor bean, but that doesn't really matter.  
"I want to ride over with the first years!" Sirius cried when they saw Hagrid leading the little ones off to the lake.  
"You want to ride over with Taya?" Heidi asked.  
"Sure! I could push her off the boat!"  
"You're so nice." Lily commented. Sirius bowed.  
Taya was among the first few to be sorted.  
"Black, Taya."  
She walked up to the Hat confidently and sat down, placing it on her head. "SLYTHERIN!" it shouted.  
Taya took it off, and walked to the Slytherin table in shock, Sirius and Heidi's faces mirrored hers.  
"Oh no..." Audrey muttered as the Hall reupted into whispers.  
"What's the matter?" Lily asked. "It's JUST Slytherin."  
"Nobody in our family, none of our relatives or anybody has every been sorted into any house other than Gryffindor. And now Taya's in Slytherin?"  
"Maybe somebody pranked the Hat. Or maybe it's pranking us and getting revenge for the cleaning it got last year." Heidi said.  
"Yes, and I have seven heads." Sirius said.  
"Really?" James asked. Sirius glared at him.  
"Sirius, it'll be all right. The House just has a bad reputation."  
"It's SLYTHERIN, Lily! It doesn't 'just' have a bad reputation! Taya will turn out like all the others!"  
Lily ignored Sirius throughout the rest of the feast.  
*  
"So."  
"Only if you say so."  
"Oh, but I do."  
"Well, all right then."  
"Thanks."  
"Anytime, chap."  
Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm taking this avoiding the topic to mean you don't want to talk about it?"  
"Verdad."  
"Spanish?"  
Heidi nodded. "I only know about five words. Verdad, hola, dice que si and adios."  
"Dice que si?"  
"'He says yes' or something like that."  
"Ah, the classic 'change the topic by speaking Spanish.'"  
Heidi rolled her eyes. "That's classic?"  
Lily shrugged. "If you feel like it."  
Audrey looked up from her Transfiguration essay. "Are you two going to sit there and talk gibberish all night?"  
"Possibly."  
"Grand." Audrey said. "Heidi, what was in that letter this morning?"  
"Oh, come on, Audrey, that's the topic I've been so cleverly avioding all night!"  
Audrey rolled her eyes. "It was obviously disappointing. That's why I asked."  
"Doesn't matter. I'm not allowed to tell, though."  
"Oh."  
*  
"What could be more interesting than goblin rebellions?" Lily asked as the Gryffindor 2nd years walked out of History of Magic.  
"Wizarding banking methods compared to muggle ways." Audrey responded.   
"You mean somebody paid attention?" Remus asked.  
"I dreamt it. Is dreamt a word?"  
Lily shrugged. "Interesting dream?"  
"No. Binns was standing on a stage and there was a live reenactment on the huge silver screen thingy-"  
"Television, Heidi, television."  
"Ok, right. But hsi voice got really annoying because he was narrarating and, hey, it's Binns. Then an axe flew out of nowhere and chopped his ghost head off. But it reattached itself. I was sad." Lily, Audrey and Remus laughed at her.   
"Where's James, Sirius, Isaac and Pete?" Audrey asked.  
"Er- I don't know."  
When the four reached the common room, they found the missing four boys.  
"He attacked again." James said when they walked in.  
"Who attacked?" Lily asked.  
"Voldemort." Peter flinched.  
"That's not nice." Lily said. "Who's Voldemort?"  
"The bad dude of the wizarding world." Heidi said.  
"Nicely put."  
"He hates all Muggles and Muggle borns." Remus explained. "So he kills them." Lily's eyes widened.  
"You'll be fine, though, Lil." Isaac said. "He's terrified of Dumbledore. Voldemort--"  
"Stop saying the name!" Peter hissed.  
"Most people call him You-Know-Who. Voldemort won't come near Hogwarts." Isaac continued.  
"No, instead he'll send the Death Eaters." Sirius said.  
"Thanks, Sirius, that was very reassuring." Lily said.  
Sirius shrugged.  
*  
"Hey, Sirius, wait!"  
Sirius stopped by the door to the charms room and looked at his little sister. "What?"  
Taya adjusted her ponytail. "I'm sorry you hate me for being who I am."  
"I don't hate you." Sirius said. "I hate that you're in Slytherin."  
"I have to have Slytherin qualities to be put in Slytherin and that's where I am, so, really, you hate me."  
"Don't you have a class to go to?" Sirius asked coldly and walked into Charms. Heidi, who had hear the whole exchange, gave a half smile to Taya.  
"He'll get over it." she said. Taya sighed and walked off to her class.  
*  
"Quidditch tryouts are next week!" James announced at breakfast. "Who's trying out?"  
"ME!" Sirius shouted.  
"I am too. " Isaac said.  
Lily and Heidi nodded their agreement.  
"Audrey, Remus, Pete, how about you?" James asked.  
Audrey shook her head, Peter said he was scared of heights and Remus wasn't a big fan of Quidditch.  
"How can you not be a fan of Quidditch?" James asked, almost insulted by the idea.   
Remus shrugged. "What positions are you going for?"  
"Beater." Sirius said.  
"Chaser." Isaac, James and Lily said together.  
"Seeker." Heidi muttered, looking for her Daily Prophet.  
"You're just so enthusiastic." Audrey said.  
Heidi glared at her and continued reading an article in the paper.  
"Can I see that?" Peter asked.  
Heidi, who was pale when she finished, looked up at Peter. "I have to go." she whispered, stood, and exited the Great Hall, Lily following her.  
"I just wanted to see my horrorscope!" Peter said.  
"Just go find Trelawney." Sirius said wisely (or so he thought).  
"How'd you know about Trelawney?"  
Sirius grinned.  
"What's the matter with Heidi?" Isaac asked.  
"Er- well, Heidi's brother...well, you'd have to ask her." Sirius said.  
*  
The Saturday Quidditch tryouts were being held finally came.  
James, Sirius, Isaac, Remus, Lily, Heidi and Audrey were sitting on the grass near the lake, all were glad tryouts were over (even though Remus and Audrey hadn't tried out, they were still glad because their friends could stop worrying). All five had made the team but were reserves in order to let the 7th years play.  
"I'm sooooooo bored!" Sirius moaned.  
"You're always bored." Isaac said.  
"Don't you get bored of being bored?" Audrey asked.  
Sirius paused. "Did that make sense?"  
"What's that?" Lily asked, pointing to a dark figure coming toward them. Heidi and Sirius stared at the figure in shock.  
"Michael?" Heidi asked. Sirius nodded. Heidi stood up and ran to the boy, not much older than she.  
"Who is that?" Lily asked Sirius.  
"Her brother." he said as Heidi and Michael hugged. "You guys should go inside."  
"Wait a minute...." Remus said. "Isn't he the guy the Ministry's looking for?"  
"Shh!"  
Michael and Heidi walked back to them, glaring at each other. Michael's robes were worn and dirty and he seemed much thinner than he ought to be. "Sirius," Michael said, "explain to Heidi why I can't stay here."  
Sirius bit his lip, looking from one cousin to the other. "The Ministry expects him to come here, Heid." Heidi stared at him in disbelief.   
"I have to go talk to Dumbledore and then I have to leave." Michael said.  
"You aren't going to try to hide for a little while?"  
"I can't risk getting Dumbledore into trouble."  
"But-"  
"Heidi, stop." Michael said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Dad won't listen. There's no evidence. I have to hide."  
Heidi sat down on the ground. "Fine." she said.  
There was an uncomfortable silence in which everybody was trying to figure out something appropriate to say. Afterall, it was beginning to rain so they couldn't leave Heidi there- she'd be there all night as a protest.  
Heidi had once spent the night outside in a snowstorm because she wasn't allowed to talk to James and Sirius at the next dinner party that would be helf (the trip had put frogspawn in the Brazilian Minister of Magic's wine and Michael had accidently set off a Filibuster Firework that had hit the man, lighting his clothes on fire) and, as a result of spending the night outside in the snow and was now somewhat hypersensitive to cold weather. But back to the story.  
"Heidi, come on, you know I have to do this." Michael said warily.  
Sirius and James looked at each other and picked Heidi up. Heidi, being the stubborn and temperamental twelve-year-old that she was, began kicking and scream for the two boys to let her down.  
Lily placed a silencing charm on her and received a glare.  
"Heidi, you can come with me to Dumbledore's office or you can go with your friends to the Common Room." Michael said.  
Heidi rolled her eyes and walked off with Michael.  
"Think I should take the charm off?" Lily asked.  
The group laughed as they walked into the castle. "Why'd you laugh? It wasn't even funny."  
Isaac smiled. "You better take it off." he said.  
Lily shrugged and removed the charm.  
As the six walked into the Common Room, Lily asked why Michael was hiding.  
"He was accused of stealing a bunch of valuable things-"  
"Like what?"  
"The Shield of Gryffindor. There's a myth that if the shield is broken, Gryffindor's descandants will die and the Dark Lord will prevail. The only problem is, there's a Slytherin hammer or axe or something that's the only thing that can break it. Voldemort has the Shield." Audrey explained.  
"Right. And Michael was accused of stealing it for Voldemort." Isaac continued. "He didn't actually do, but nobody knows where he was that day."  
"That's it, Isaac and Audrey are our official 'explainers.'" Sirius muttered.  
"That all happened three weeks after he graduated from Hogwarts."  
"He was here last year?" Lily asked. Sirius nodded. "I didn't even see him!"  
"It's a big school, Lil."  
Heidi stormed into the Common Room and collapsed onto a chair. "I hate my father." she announced.  
"Why?" Isaac asked.  
"He's the bloody Minister of Magic, has no time for his kids and even if he did, he wouldn't care. He would at least have had the detective guys try to figure out where Michael was instead of sicking the Aurors on him."  
"Doesn't Michael know where he was?" Lily asked.  
"There was a Memory charm placed on him and they can't break it without making him a useless blob of mumbo-jumbo," Heidi muttered. "so he doesn't know."  
* Meanwhile *  
Alexa grinned at Casey. "What wonderful news we have for the Minister of Magic. Michael Addington is at Hogwarts."  
"Er, 'Lexa, isn't this a little bit mean? I mean, everyone knows he didn't actually do it. And if Heidi finds out..."  
"Are you scared?" Alexa asked, sneering.  
Casey grimaced. "Don't do that. You look like a Slytherin."  
Alexa frowned. "Well, come on, let's go send an owl off for Minister Addington."  
*  
It was after midnight. Heidi was still in the Common Room, alone now, and glaring at the fire.  
The portrait hole and Daniel Addington, Minister of Magic, strode in. Heidi didn't look up.  
"You should be in bed." he said.  
"Amd you should be at home with Mum."  
"Don't use that tone with me, young lady."  
Heidi glared at him. "What are you doing here?"  
"A couple of your classmated informed the Ministry that Michael was here." (Nevermind the fact that he was in the Common Room after midnight).  
Heidi's eyes widened. "He's not here. I haven't seen him since summer."  
"Nice try. You needn't worry, he escaped before we were able to find him."  
Heidi sighed in relief. "Who snitched on him?" she asked, remembering what he'd said about two of her classmates.  
"Alexa Ostin and Casey Neviner."  
*  
Heidi stormed up to her dormitory. Alexa and Casey were in an unimaginable amount of trouble. Her father had left, telling her to thank the girls. Heidi had no intention of thanking them. She was going to bash their heads together and, to put it plainly, beat the living daylights out of them. THEN she would thank them for ruining her brother's life.  
Alexa ended up with a broken nose and Casey had a broken arm, both had numerous bruises, scratches, black eyes and were extremely sore. And Heidi? Heidi had four detentions. McGonagall ha been lenient because even she was outraged with the traitorous behavior of Alexa and Casey.  
*  
Christmas holdiays had come. Michael still hadn't been caught, much to Heidi's relief. The Marauders, Lily, Audrey and Heidi had all decided to stay at the school.  
"We should have a snowball fight." Sirius said at lunch in the Great Hall.  
Heidi rolled her eyes. "There's no snow."  
"I'm sorry to disappoing you, my dear cousin, but there is."  
Audrey looked outside. "No snow." she said.  
Sirius grinned. "There is. Look above you."  
Heidi, Lily and Audrey looked up at the ceiling. Snowflakes were beginning to fall....inside.  
"It's snowing inside." Lily commented.  
"Sirius, you twit, it wasn't supposed to snow inside!" Isaac muttered.  
Sirius just grinned, packed some snow into a snowball and dropped into down Lily's robes.  
"SIRIUS BLACK!" Lily shrieked, standing up and dancing around to get the snow out of her robes. Heidi was laughing hysterically at her. "Oh, so what do you do, Heidi? Just sit there and laugh? I don't think so." Lily said and threw a snowball at her.  
Heidi blinked as the snowball hit her shoulder. The 'marauder' look showed itself on her face and she began to throw snowballs at every person in the Hall, teacher or not. After Dumbledore was hit in the face by Heidi, he too joined in. The rest of the remaining students, after seeing their Headmaster throwing snowballs, they too joined in. McGonagall slapped a hand to her face and said, "That's it, Dumbledore has gone bonkers."  
*  
The snow was cleared out, the Marauders had gotten detentions, and before anyone was ready, it was time for exams.  
Audrey could be heard running through the halls, shrieking: "I'M GONNA FAIL!!! HELP!!"  
To Audrey's relief, she passed with satisfactory grades.   
James, Sirius, Isaac and Peter had found out about Remus being a werewolf and were spending their extra time researching Animangi.  
School was over and at the end-of-the-year feast, Audrey stood. "May I have your attention please?" she shouted in order to be heard over the students. When the Hall was silent, she continued. "I PASSED!"  
  
  
Disclaimor: You know the drill, I own whatever you don't recognize as an actual Harry Potter character.  
  
A/N: That was fun. I hope you enjoyed that...Thanks to everybody who reviewed! Review, please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-- 3rd year  
  
"SIRIUS!"  
  
Sirius Black grinned from his hideout in a tree.  
  
Taya stomped outside,screeching his name as six-year-old Toby laighed from the door frame. Sirius' grin faded as Taya approached the tree. He held his breath, hoping the small limb he was perched on wouldn't break and that Taya would leave, because his leg was beginning to cramp and a tree branch is not an especially comfortable place to sit for long periods of time.   
  
Sirius had very bad luck. The tree branch broke, and he landed painfully on the ground at Taya's feet, making Toby laugh even harder.  
  
"Go clean up that mess you made!"  
  
"No." Sirius said, stubbornly.  
  
"You made the kitchen a lake. I think Mum will be a little mad if you don't."  
  
"How d'you know I did it?"  
  
Taya held up a slip of parchment. It was a notice from the Ministry of Magic. "You did magic."  
  
"Hey, Tay, thanks for reading my mail."  
  
"Anytime! Now go clean up the kitchen! You're the one responsible for the Underage Wizard's Rule thing anyway."  
  
Sirius grinned. He and James had accidently turned the sky bright purple, and sent an old tool shed flying 1200 feet in the air, almost colliding with a low flying airplane. It had been the result of two hexes gone horribly wrong. The ministry had decided to forbid "Underage" wizards to use their magic over the holidays. James and Sirius hadn't been punished by the Ministry, since it was an "accident." However, their mothers had held very different opinions, but we won't go into that.  
  
"Sirius." Taya said impatiently.  
  
"Eh, go cry me a river and drown in it." Sirius said, nonchalantly.  
  
"Mum!" Taya ran into the house.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes, held a finger to his lips to signal to Toby not to tell and ran through the backyard to the wooded area. He arrived at a small clearing he had found when he and a 12-year-old Michael were playing hide-and-seek with Heidi (Michael had only agreed to play because he didn't want to be stuck inside with his mother, aunt and Taya and listening to the adults' endless chatter about the Ministry).  
  
The two boys had found a hollow tree; the entrance was hidden by bushes, so the tree was an ideal hideout. Heidi hadn't been able to find them and had given up and went to a friend's house for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
Hiding in a tree wasn't very fun, Sirius decided an hour later, after he had finished writing his name on the inside of the tree with a rock. He slowly wandered back home, to prolong the inevitible,coming punishment.  
  
"Sirius, we're going to Diagon Alley now." his mother said as he opened the door. "You can clean up the kitchen when we get back, and you're grounded from flying and going over to James' house for the rest of summer."  
  
Sirius groaned. Why hadn't it sufficed to only leave the floor covered in water and not the room filled with it?  
  
*  
  
"Vernon, darling, this is my sister. The freak." Petunia said.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. Yes, the world was, indeed coming to an end. Petunia had a boyfriend. Lily almost felt sorry for her, for only being able to get boyfriends that looked like a not-so-distant relative of the pig family. ALMOST, that is.  
  
"Lily?" Grateful for an excuse to get away, Lily ran into the living room. Heidi was standing near the fireplace, looking somewhat flustered, and trying to get the soot out of her hair without getting any on the white carpet.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lily said.  
  
"Whatsamatter?" Heidi asked, still brushing soot out of her hair.  
  
"Petunia. Boyfriend. Here."  
  
"Oh." Heidi said. "That explains it."  
  
"Yeah, I think we're having a relative of his for dinner. Part of it, anyway."  
  
Heidi stared at her, eyebrow raised.   
  
"You know. Ham. It's part of a pig."  
  
"Oh, ok. Right. Do you want to spend the night?"  
  
"YES! Anything to get away from Piggy."  
  
"Alrighty then."  
  
*  
  
Audrey was bored. Remus was sick- the full moon was tonight. Heidi fell out of the fireplace, Lily landed on top of her moments later.  
  
"I hate Floo powder." Heidi muttered.  
  
"Hullo to you too." Audrey said, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Want to spend the night?" Heidi asked.  
  
"Ok." Audrey said. "MUM! I'M GOING TO HEIDI'S!"  
  
*  
  
"Kayla, where's Cole?" Heidi asked her younger sister.  
  
"In his crib." Kayla answered, not looking up from her book.  
  
Heidi walked up the stairs to Cole's room, picked him up and led Lily and Audrey into her room.  
  
"Have you been to Diagon Alley yet?" Heidi asked, sitting down on her bed and patting Cole's back. Both girls shook their heads.  
  
"We could go tomorrow." Audrey said.  
  
"Ok. Have you heard about the new racing broom? It's a Nimbus...something. I want to go see it, it's supposed to have a bunch of new features." Heidi said.  
  
"Too bad they'd be expensive. We could get one for each team member." Lily replied.  
  
Heidi nodded, still patting Cole's back. Cole then proceeded to spit up all over Heidi's shoulder.  
  
"Aw, Cole..."  
  
*  
  
"IT'S COLE THE MOLE!" Sirius shouted on September 1st. Cole giggled.   
  
"Are you ever going to grow up?" Heidi asked.  
  
"Of course not!" Sirius replied, tickling Cole. "I'm only 13! It's not time to grow up yet! Besides, it's too much fun being immature!" Heidi rolled her eyes. "JAMSIE!" Sirius shouted, picking a new target.  
  
Heidi rolled her eyes again, handed Cole back to her mother, and pushed her trunk on board and finding a compartment. Lily and Audrey soon joined her. The 3 girls were sprawled out on the seats, enjoying the silence they could only get for a couple minutes when the door burst open and James, Sirius, Remus and Peter hurried in and slammed the door shut again.  
  
"Argh! Let me in, let me in!"  
  
James opened the door a little and Isaac squeezed in.   
  
"Phew. They were only a few- thanks for shutting the door on me, Pete." Isaac said, out of breath.  
  
"I thought you were in front of Sirius!" Peter squeaked.  
  
"POTTER! BLACK! I'M GOING TO GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!"  
  
The Marauders burst into laughter.  
  
"What did you do?" Audrey asked.  
  
Sirius grinned. "You don't want to know," he said, and sat down on Heidi.  
  
"SIRIUS!"  
  
"My, that name seems to get yelled a lot."  
  
"GET OFF ME!"  
  
Sirius pondered this command. "You know, I don't think I will. I'm rather tired, I think I'll stay for a little while."  
  
Heidi began screaming at the top of her lungs and hitting Sirius as hard as she could from her awkward position. Isaac stood up, pulled Sirius off Heidi and pretended to punch him. Sirius made the act complete by crying out in pain and falling to the floor in defeat.  
  
Heidi stood up and sat down on (They're sure getting a lot of exercise) Sirius.   
  
"Now you know how it feels to be sat on."  
  
"Oh, you mean you're sitting on me? I couldn't tell, you feel like a feather!" Sirius said.  
  
Heidi glared at him and pulled Isaac down onto Sirius as well.  
  
"We have the weirdest friends." Lily said to Audrey.  
  
"DOGPILE!" Remus shoutend and jumped onto the 3 who were already on the ground.  
  
"OW! GET OFFA ME!" Sirius shouted when everybody had joined the dogpile. "I GET IT! YOU DON'T LIKE TO BE SAT ON!"  
  
"D'you smell something?" Isaac asked as they untangled themselves. The group began sniffing the air.   
  
"Hmm...smells like-"  
  
"Peter!"  
  
Peter blushed. "Sorry, I-er- it was a dungbomb in my pocket."  
  
* Weeks later*  
  
"Why in the world of heckersnickerdoodles are we having a Halloween ball?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"Oh, we're having a ball! What should I wear? Who should I ask? Oh, oh, oh!" Heidi said, mocking a group of 4th year Hufflepuff girls nearby.  
  
"I wouldn't do that." Lily muttered, as the girls shot murderous looks at them.  
  
"Oh well." Heidi said. As the 3 girls walked through the halls to History of Magic, they began to notice the not-so-surreptitious glances at the Marauders, who were in front of them.  
  
"You know, " Audrey said, "I'm beginning to think our friends are rather popular with the female population here."  
  
"What d'you mean?" Isaac, who had left the Marauders to join the girls, asked.  
  
"Must we spell it out for you, dear, slow, Isaac?" Heidi asked, as they passed a group of giggling Ravenclaw 2nd years who were watching the Marauders.  
  
"Oh...I get it." Isaac said.  
  
"That-a-boy." Heidi said, patting his head.  
  
"At the risk of being mocked by Heidi, who are you going to take to the ball?" Audrey asked.  
  
"Now why would I mock you?" Heidi asked.  
  
"There's 3 girls and 5 boys here." Remus said. The Marauders had stopped and waited for the girls and Isaac to catch up. "That means two of us will have to ask somebody else." Remus said.  
  
"Heidi, you wanna go with me?" Isaac asked.  
  
"Sure!" Heidi said, grinning.  
  
"Audrey?" Sirius asked. Audrey nodded.  
  
"So, Lil, you been asked yet?" James asked as they entered the classroom.  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok. I'll pick you up at 7." James said, and winked.  
  
Lily grinned. "James, the ball starts at 8. And no thanks, I'm going with Remus."  
  
"You said-"  
  
"I know what I said."  
  
James glared at Lily, who smiled sweetly back.  
  
*  
  
It was the night of the ball. The Gryffindor 3rd year girls dorm was a mess. Alexa, Casey, Audrey, and Lily were running around, frantically looking for misplaced items. And Heidi? Heidi was sitting on her bed, laughing at the girls, saying they looked like chickens in fancy dress robes with their heads cut off.  
  
"What is so funny?" Audrey asked.  
  
"Oh, just the fact that you're shoes are in your trunk, not under your bed, Lil's hair junk is on the table where it's always been and Casey's and Alexa's makeup is on the dresser, not in the shower."  
  
"When are you planning on getting ready?" Lily asked, retreiving her hair "junk," as Heidi put it so eloquently.  
  
"Oh, I'm ready."  
  
The girls all looked at her to see her dressed in simple, silver dress robes and her hair was, for once, brushed and left down.  
  
"Lil, Audrey, are you two ready?"  
  
"Yeah," Lily said, putting the final touches on her hair.  
  
The 3 girls walked down the staircase, met up with the boys, and the group left for the Great Hall. James had asked a 3rd year Hufflepuff, for some bizzare reason, and Peter had gone stag.  
  
Halfway through the ball, Sirius had decided it wasn't fun enough and set off about 50 Filibuster Fireworks on varying locations around the dance floor.  
  
Near midnight, Dumbledore announced that the next song would end the ball and that they were to return to their dormitories after it.  
  
"D'you wanna dance?" Isaac asked, grinning. Heidi smiled and the two walked onto the floor and began to move in time with the music.  
  
"You're a good dancer." Heidi said.  
  
"Oh...thanks. You too."  
  
"Most guys can't dance, so it's crazy when you find somebody who can." Heidi explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
The two fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying the last song. A bright flash lit up the floor and they saw James and Sirius holding a camera and grinning and laughing hysterically at them.  
  
Before anyone knew it, or was ready for it, the song ended and they were all slowly walking up to their Common Rooms.  
  
Isaac gave Heidi a quick kiss goodnight and ran up to his dormitory, blushing and trying to ignore the whistling from James, Sirius and Remus. Heidi stood still for a moment, grinning at Isaac's retreating back and went to her own dormitory.  
  
Discaimor: None of this is mine except for my characters. Woo.  
  
A/N: So ends this part because my hands hurt from typing and I'm on the verge of being kicked off the computer by my sister. So, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! By the way, this is the last chapter unless I get some reviews. I hate it when people do this, but I'm not going to spend an hour of my time typing up a chapter and stuff if nobody's going to read it. So if you want me to continue, you gotta review. Please. And I know, it's really annoying when people threaten to discontinue their stories, but, well, I gotta do it. Thanks for reading and reviewing, everybody, and please, if you have to, constructive criticism. 


End file.
